Ryan's Story
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Ryan 'scar' Brant is sent to CGL! He leaves behind a girlfriend...and meets friends on the way! RR [COMPLETED]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Ryan goes to CGL  
  
This is a new story about Ryan...Chelsea's OC. THIS IS NOT OC STEALING. I ASKED. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHO STEAL HAHA! ok i will get to the story! PEACE ~*Shannon*~  
  
Ryan "Scar" Brant was in court for stealing from a Radioshack. Ryan only stole a MP3 player and that was all. Now he might go to jail for stealing a little item. Well anyways, he thought the judge was going easy on him.  
  
"Ok, Ryan you have a choice, jail or Camp Green Lake?" the judge offered ryan. Ryan looked around the courtroom pondering on the question. "Camp Green Lake" he said.  
  
"Ok it is Camp Green Lake, 20 months" Ryan turned around and walked out of the courtroom. Ryan went home and packed. Then his mother took him where the bus would be picking him up. His mother stopped in the parking lot. Ryan got out of the car. "Good bye Ryan" she said driving off.  
  
"Good bye" Ryan said, sighing. Another car drove up to Ryan. The firgure got out of the car. Ryan smiled at the figure. It was his girlfriend, Shannon. "Hey I wanted to say good bye" Shannon said. Ryan walked over to her and hugged.  
  
"I'll miss you Ryan" Shannon said, about to cry.  
  
"Shannpn, don't cry. I hate to see you cry" he said. She looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed her back. They pulled apart as they heard the bus come. "I love you Ryan" she said.  
  
"I love you too Shannon" he said as the bus pulled up to him. They kissed again for the last time.  
  
"Bye Ryan, I love you" Shannon said. Ryan smiled and picked up his bags he was going to take and got on the bus. When he was on the bus he waved and mouthed I love you too. Then the bus drive away with Ryan inside.  
  
The bus ride was hott and dry. He needed water, badly. He sighed. Right now he would be in Shannon would be in his arms, telling her how much her loved her.  
  
The bus stopped and Ryan off the bus. He went into Mr. Sir's office. "Sit down" he said. Ryan sat down and stared at Mr. Sir. "Ok your Ryan Brant" Mr. Sir asked.  
  
"Yes" Ryan answered.  
  
"You thirsty?" he asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Mr. Sir brought a bottle of coke out of the mini fridge and shoved it in Ryan's face. Ryan try to grab it but Mr. Sir took it away. "You going to be thirsty for 20 months" he said.  
  
"Ok follow me, By the way my name is Mr. Sir" he said walking out and towards the cabin with the clothes and shovels are. Mr. Sir threw Ryan two orange jumpsuites and boots. "Ok you have to dig a hole 5 foot deep and 5 foot in diamiter(Haha SP?)" Mr. Sir said.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Ok watch out of the Rattlesnakes, Scorpians, and Yellow Spotted Lizards" Mr. Sir said. Ryan got his jumpsuit on. A short man came in the room. "Ryan?" the man asked.  
  
"Yea, I am Ryan" he answered.  
  
"I am Pendanski, let me show you your tent" Ryan nodded and followed Pendanski.  
  
"Your in D-tent it stands for dilligance" he said. Ryan nodded and saw 3 boys. They came up to them.  
  
"This is Alan, Jose, and Ricky" said Pendanski.  
  
"Our names are Squid, Magnet, and ZigZag" Squid corrected.  
  
"I'd rather use thier real names" he said.  
  
"His name is mom" Squid said.  
  
"Ok, I will get you all settled and you will be digging tomorrow" Pendanski said. Ryan went in the tent and sat on the cot near the opening of the tent. He took stuff out of his bag. He also took a picture of him and Shannon. He admired the picture. Stanley came up to Ryan. "Who is she?"  
  
"My girlfriend, Shannon" he answered. Stanley stared at the picture more.  
  
"You two still together?"  
  
"Yep, we have been going out for a year" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh cool you love her?" Stanley asked.  
  
"Yes to death" Ryan said putting the picture away. Ryan decided to sleep the rest the time her was going to get until dinner was going to be ready.  
  
"RYAN WAKE UP!" Squid yelled also shaking him.  
  
"5 more minutes mom" he said. Squid laughed. "NOW!" Ryan shot up in the cot.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Dinner" Squid said. Ryan got up and walked to the mess hall. He saw the nasty food but took anyway to be nice. He only ate the bread. "Ryan what you in for?" asked the boy in big glasses.  
  
"Stealing a MP3 player" he answered. They all talked about different things. Ryan just sat there and ate. He was quiet the whole time. After dinner Ryan took a shower and went back into his tent. Before he went to bed he took out his picture of Shannon. "I love you Shannon, I always will love you. Goodnight baby" he said to the picture. He kissed the picture with his finger and put it away.  
  
Ryan went to sleep. Thinking about digging his hole tomorrow.  
  
OK I AM DONE! WOO! Like this, yes no maybe so! lol. anyways my neck hurts that means I worked hard. Ok Read and Review!  
  
~*Shannon*~ 


	2. Ryans first hole

Chapter 2  
Ryan's First Hole  
  
Hey I don't want to answer to Chelsea's pitchfork. lol. I love this story. I think my story is different because I have no girls sent to CGL! haha Ok I need to type now.  
  
Ryan heard the horn being played. He looked at his watch. "4:30, why so early" he asked himself. Ryan turned to the other boys get up. "GET UP SQUID! WAKE UP MAN" Magnet yelled. Ryan started to laugh, as he got his jumpsuite on. Ryan went out of the tent to get his shovel.  
  
Stanley was standing next to him. "Don't get the breakfast, it's nasty" he said.  
  
"Thanks" Ryan said getting a shovel.  
  
Then Stanley and Ryan went out onto the desert once called a lake. Mr. Sir showed Ryan where to dig and what expect. Ryan nodded and started digging.  
  
~*Later in the day*~  
  
Zero was the first one to finish his hole. Ryan took a drink of water from his canteen and went back to digging. Ryan soon finished. He still saw Stanley digging. So he went back to D-tent got his towel and everything and took a shower. When he finished he went back into the tent. He took out a peice of paper and wrote on it. "What are you writing Ryan?" Zero asked.  
  
"Nothing, just writing" he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A letter" he said. Zero looked at the paper. "Who is it for?"  
  
"Shannon" he said sighing.  
  
"What's wrong?' he asked. Ryan put the paper away and sat on his cot. Zero sat by Ryan. Ryan sighed agian and looked down at the ground. "It was for a dare" he said.  
  
"Who dared you?" Zero asked.  
  
"My friend, Jake. I got caught and I am just glad Shannon still loves me" he said.  
  
"I am sure Shannon misses you to death, like you love her" Zero reassured Ryan. He smiled and patted Zero on the back. "Thanks man" Ryan answered.  
  
"Yea no problem" Zero said leaving the tent. Stanley came in the tent. "Hey Ryan" Stanley said.  
  
"Hey, you finished your hole?' Ryan asked.  
  
"Yea Ryan you have sores on your hand yet?" Stanley asked.  
  
"Yea they hurt" Ryan said looking at his hands. "The first hole is the hardest" Stanley said.  
  
"What did you get here for?" he asked.  
  
"Stealing a pair of shoes" Stanley answered.  
  
"Oh" Ryan said.  
  
"Yea how old is Shannon?" Stanley asked.  
  
"16, I am 18 but we love eachother so much, age doesn't matter to us" Ryan said. Stanley smiled and down on his own cot. "How did ya meet her?" he asked.  
  
"School" Ryan answered. Stanley nodded and layed down.  
  
"Why are you asking all these questions? I am just asking" Ryan asked alittle curious. Stanley sighed and sat up on his cot.  
  
"I have never been in love before" he answered.  
  
"You'll be in love someday. You'll find the right girl like Shannon" Ryan said smiling.  
  
"What do you like about Shannon?"  
  
"She's funny, pretty, cute, sweet, nice" Ryan keep going on. Stanley laughed.  
  
"What?" Ryan said confused.  
  
"You keep going on and on" Stanley answered still laughing. Ryan laughed himself. He has so much to tell about Shannon. To him she is perfect. "She is amazing in every way" Ryan finished.  
  
"FINALLY" Squid yelled.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked Squid. He just laughed and went to his cot. "You keep saying stuff about this girl" Squid said.  
  
"Yea so what. I can if I want" Ryan retorted.  
  
"Who is this girl anyways?" Squid asked.  
  
"MY GIRLFRIEND SHANNON" Ryan said annoyed.  
  
"Don't get all mad, I was just asking god" Squid said.  
  
"Yea sorry, everbody is asking questions about her" Ryan said taking out the picture again and giveing it to Squid.  
  
"DAMN SHE IS HOTT!" Squid yelled.  
  
"SQUID" Stanley yelled and hit Squid.  
  
"What she is" Squid said.  
  
Ryan smiled and took the picture from Squid and smiled at it and put it away. Ryan heard Armpit say dinner and he walked it the mess hall and got his food and sat next to Stanley. "So how was your first day digging?" X- ray asked.  
  
"Hard, but I made it" Ryan said and ate his dinner. After dinner he went to bed waiting for the next day to come so he would have to dig.  
  
OK I AM DONE! WOO TOOK A LOT EFFORT!!! This story roxx haha! I am glad you all like it. Squid's big mouth is back! ok review! ~*Shannon*~ 


	3. Letters and running away

Chapter 3  
  
Ok I am back with another chapter. YAY! oh and todays Chelsea's birthday so wish her a happy birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELS! ~*Shannon*~  
  
Pendanski came into D-tent looking for Ryan. "Where's ryan?" he asked.  
  
"In the Wreck room with caveman" ZigZag said. Pendanski walked out of the tent and went the Wreck room and walked in. "Ryan!"  
  
Ryan turned around and saw Pendanski. "Yes?" Ryan asked.  
  
"You got mail" Pendanski said.  
  
"I do?" Ryan asked confused, Pendanski nodded and handed Ryan the letter. Ryan tore the letter open and read it  
  
Dear Ryan,  
  
I got the address from your mom. She knew i wanted to mail you. I miss you so much. Anyways, Jake is being a bastard. He is gloating how he sent you to Camp Green Lake to get with me. Year right, I am not hooking up with him. Why are you friends with him anyways. Hey, I gotta jet! I'll see you later in like 20 months. Damn, thats a long time. Bye! I love you RY!  
  
Love,  
Shannon  
  
Ryan laughed at the letter Shannon wrote him. Stanley looked at him weird. "What are you laughing at?" Stanley asked.  
  
"Shannon's letter" Ryan answered. Stanley sat by Ryan and read over his shoulder.  
  
"How did you get with Shannon?" Stanley asked.  
  
Ryan smiled and thought back to a year ago.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Shannon was at her locker when her best friend came up to her looking at Shannon in a dream like state, she wondered what her friend what was up to. "Oh my god Shannon, Ryan is so hot" her friend said. Ryan was a senior in high school. Shannon was a sophmore.  
  
"Chels, you are to boy crazy" Shannon replied. Chelsea said her good-bye to Shannon and walked away. When Chelsea was walking down the hall, she saw Ryan. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Ryan!" Chelsea called. Ryan stopped walking turned around to face Chelsea.  
  
"Meet me in the lunchroom" Chelsea said. He nodded and turned around. He started walking again and went to his class.  
  
~*Lunch*~  
  
Ryan leaned against the wall of the enterance of the lunchroom. He was wating for Chelsea. "Hey" Chelsea said with her friend Shannon by her side.  
  
"Hi" he said staring at Shannon more. Chelsea smiled and saw more of her friends. Chelsea walked over to her other friends. "What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Shannon" she answered. Ryan smiled and pulled Shannon into another hallway.  
  
"Do you want to go out on a date on Friday?' he asked.  
  
"Sure Friday it is" Shannon said happily. He kisses her on the mouth. She kissed him back. He pulled pulled away and walked away, leaving Shannon speechless.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"We met from her friend Chelsea. She was a Sophmore and I was a senior, but we loved eachother so much" Ryan said. Stanley knew from all the stuff that he was told about Shannon, that Ryan loved Shannon. Squid came in and sat bvy Stanley and Ryan. "Um does Shannon have a twin?" Squid asked.  
  
"Squid shut up" Stanley said.  
  
"But does she?" Squid asked again.  
  
Ryan laughed. "No, Shannon has a older sister"  
  
"Oh is her sister hot?" Squid asked. Stanley hit Squid upside the head. Squid rubbed his head and glared at Stanley. "Ow, Caveman stop hitting me" Squid said.  
  
"Well stop asking questions" Stanley said.  
  
"It's ok Caveman" Ryan said still laughing.  
  
"How hold is her older sister" Squid asked.  
  
"20, but she has a boyfriend" Ryan said.  
  
"Damn" Squid cursed. Stanley shook his head at Squid's stupidness. "Any hot cousins?" Squid asked.  
  
"Yep 17 year old girl" Ryan answered. Squid smiled.  
  
"Shut up Squid" Stanley said.  
  
"What I didn't say anything" Squid said, smirking.  
  
"I know you were thinking it"  
  
"Whatever" Squid said. Stanley got up and left the Wreck room. Squid got up and sat by Ryan. He took at the piece of paper Ryan had in his hand. "So do you want to marry Shannon?" Squid asked.  
  
"Yes, I love her very much" Ryan said.  
  
~* In New Orleans*~  
  
Shannon was at her locker, getting her stuff for her classes. Jake, Ryan's "best friend" went up to her and leaned agianst the locker next ot her. "Hey Shannon" Jake greeted.  
  
"Go away Jake" Shannon answered.  
  
"What did I do?" Jake asked. Shannon closed her locker and turned around to face Jake. She glared at him and slapped him.  
  
"You sent my boyfriend to Camp Green Lake. Even if he was dead, I wouldn't go out with you. I love Ryan and I wouldn't be interested in you. If Ryan didn't go to camp, I still wouln't like you anyway. So GO AWAY! I DONT LIKE YOU! GET IT!!!" Shannon said walking away. Jake's jaw dropped as she walked away.  
  
When she got home, she checked to see if the mail got there. It did. She saw a letter that was for her and opened it.  
  
Dear Shannon,  
  
Hey baby., I miss you too. Jake is always a Jerk and a bastard. Don't worry, just ignore him. Hey 20 months is along hime, but don't worry it will go by fast. I love you Shannon!  
  
Yours,  
Ryan  
  
Shannon smiled. She couldn'rt wait to see him again. In 2 years, she'll see his again and hug him. She was mad that he had to go to Camp Green Lake. It was for the best. I guess.  
  
~*Camp Green Lake*~  
  
Ryan was in his hole digging. He was almost done when he heard ZigZag and Stanley. He got out of this hole to see the fight. By the time Ryan got out of his hole, Pendanski called off the fight.  
  
"OK WHAT I SAY THAT'S ENOUGH THAT'S ENOUGH" pendanski yelled. Then he called the wadren. Ryan had never seen the warden, he thought the wsrden was an old man. He was wrong. The warden got out of the car and approached the boys. "Ok what happened?"  
  
"Basically, Zero almost killed ZigZag" Armpit sai.d  
  
"Basically" the warden said. Armpit nodded. "Is this ture ZigZag?" she asked.  
  
"Yea his blood boils under the sun, I guess" Zig answered.  
  
Squid was going to open his mouth. He took out his toothpick. "Mame, Zero has been digging aprt of Caveman's hole everyday" Squid said. The wrden turned to Stanley.  
  
"I have been teaching him how to read, he;s a smart kid" Stanley said.  
  
"Smart, he's so stupid he can teach this shovel how to read" Pendanski said throwing the shovel at Zero, he caught it. "What does D-I-G spell?" he asked.  
  
ero then hit Pendanski with the shovel. "DIG!!" Zero then yelled and he ran away. Ryan was shocked that a short boy could do this. Ryan just went back to his hole.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
Ryan and D-tent were eating dinner. At the table was a new D-tenter, Twitch. Stanley was just sitting there missing his friend. Ryan could feel the same way but differently, he misses Shannon most of all.  
  
Ok I am done fianlly...had writers block. But I got over it. YAY! ok reviewww reiveewwwww....i am not going to anything to make you do it. So yea. Bye!! ~*Shannon*~ 


	4. More Running

Chapter 4  
  
Hey everyone who likes to read this story lol. Welcome to Chapter 4 of Ryan's Story....lol. I got to stop eating candy. lol Anyways i will get to the chapter. ~*Shannon*~  
  
The boys were out digging out in the hot sun the next day. Mr. Sir came to give the boys water from the water truck. Stanley helped Twitch out of his hole. "First hole is the hardest" Stanley said. Instead of going towards the water line, Ryan saw both of them go towards the front the truck. Ryan sneaked out of the water line. "Caveman, what the are you doing?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Finding Zero" Stanley answered. Twitch started twitching because he was excited about the plan Stanley was doing. "Calm down Twitch" Stanley said.  
  
"Sorry Stanley" he said.  
  
Ryan turned back to his friend. "I wanna go with you" Ryan said. Stanley nodded and Ryan followed the two boys. Stanley opened the door of the truck and got in the driver's seat. Ryan also got in.  
  
"turn on the key" Twitch whispered so Mr. Sir wouldn't hear. Stanley did what he was told and turned on the ignition.  
  
"NOW FLOOR IT" Twitch yelled. Stanley floored and the car started to go foward. Mr. Sir turned around and looked horrified seeing his truck going off in the desert.  
  
"BRING THIS CAR BACK!!" he yelled. Instead he ran as he could, then fell in a hole. Stanley looked behind him and laughed. Ryan was luaghing and having a blast.  
  
"GOOD BYE CAMP GREEN LA-" Stanley said before driving into a hole. He and Ryan ran out the truck and ran fast.  
  
"YOU BETTER RUN, THERE WILL BE NO STANLEY YELNATS THE 5" Mr. Sir yelled. Stanley and Ryan kept runnign until the couldn't see the truck or a very mad Mr. Sir.  
  
'Ok now where are we suppose to go?" Ryan asked. Stanley looked and pointed in front of him. Ryan walked and Stanley followed. "o you got any water? I am thristy" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yea" Stanley said giving Ryan some water. Ryan stopped and eyed something in the distance. Stanley aslo saw it and smiled. "Wanna go see what it is?' Stanley asked.  
  
"Yea"  
  
They started walking towards the object. They saw a boat and ran towards it. When they got to the baot they looked under it. "There must of been a lake" Ryan said.  
  
"Yea" Stanley said looking under the boat to see if naybody was under there. He saw a figure. It moved and stuck its head out of the boat.  
  
"ZERO!!" Stanley said.  
  
He then ran to Zero and check to see if ero gotten hurt. Ryan also came over to Zero. He looked at them both and smiled. "Sploosh?"  
  
"What?" Stanley asked. Ryan blinked Confused. Zero went into the boat and picked up a jar. Ryan and Stanley watched him smash the jar. When it was smashed he drank some. Then he handed it to Stanley and Ryan. Stanley thought it was good. On the other hand Ryan hated it. "We need to go back to camp"  
  
"No, I am not going back" Zero asnwered.  
  
There was silence and Zero broke it. "What's Mary Lou?"  
  
"I dont know" Stanley said. Zero glanced at Ryan. Ryan shrugged and Zero got out of the boat and Stanley followed him. "Mary Lou" Zero said.  
  
"Oh Mary Lou" Stanley said. Ryan came out of the boat to. He saw Stanley eying this moutian that looked like a thumb. "What does that mountian look like?" he asked both.  
  
"Um a thumb" Zero said. Ryan nodded. "God's thumb"  
  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Nothing lets go up that moutian" Stanley said.  
  
"Ok lets do it" Ryan said getting up and brushing himself off. Stanley and Zero followed Ryan lead. They all walked towards the mountian.  
  
Hey I am done woo!!! i hope you liked this..if you didn't kill you with my cheese monkeys...haha!! lol jk ok i g2g peace out! ~*Shannon*~ 


	5. Climbing

Chapter 5  
  
I finally have ideas. Yesterday I blanked out on this story. I now have ideas!! I LOVE MY IDEAS!! lol. To Erin I love Max too!! Very much! Oh and Jazmine Finding Nemo and Zero..haha i knew some w9ould get that. Ok to typing. ~*Shannon*~  
  
They finally got to the mountian. They looked up at it and blinked. It was high very high. They were going to climb that. "Umm whos first?" Stanley asked.  
  
"The smallest" Rayn answered.  
  
Zero looked up at Ryan, like he was crazy. "I am not climbing that first, Ryan you do it"  
  
"Fine, you two are scared" Ryan answered and got on the rock and climbed it. Zero was next and Stanley was last. They stopped as soon as they go to flat rock. "Its beautiful" Ryan said.  
  
"Yea your right Ryan" Stanley said. Zero nodded his head. Ryan walked over to the rock they were climbing and started to climb it. Stanley and Zero followed him. By Night they got to the top. They had an accident on the way but no biggie. "Ok get on my back Zero" Stanley said.  
  
"Ok" he did that and the rest of the way he was on Stanleys back. Ryan was glad no one was on his back. His back hurt like hell. He has never climbed a mountian in his life. When they turned the corner, they heard running water. "OH MY GOD ITS WATER" Stanley yelled. He and Ryan ran to the water. He put a sleeping Zero on a rock.  
  
"Look at this Ryan" he said giving him an onion. Ryan took the onion and bit into it. It was good. The only thing he ate all day. "This is good" Ryan said. Stanley nodded and woke up Zero.  
  
"Zero eat this" Stanley said to Zero. Zero took the onion and bit into it. He smiled and some more. This was a sign that Zero liked the onion. "Its one sweet onion" Zero said.  
  
They agreed and ate more onions. Since they ate so many onions, they fell alseep.  
  
~*The next morning*~  
  
Zero woke up with Ryan bringing back some onions. "Where's Stanley?" he asked.  
  
"Getting water" Ryan answered.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" Zero asked.  
  
"A long time, Stanley said you were farting" Ryan said laughing. Zero also laughed with ryan. Soon Stanley came back with water and handed it to Ryan. Then Ryan handed it to Zero. They shared drinking the water. The rest of the day they collected onions and water. At the end of the day, they sat down and talked. Stanley had an idea, he wanted to go back to Camp Green Lake. They nodded and agreed. They wanted to dig one last hole. So the boys climbed back down the moutian. By the time they got Camp Green Lake, all the boys were asleep. "Is that the hole?" Zero asked.  
  
"Yea" Stanley answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.  
  
Stanley nodded and ran to the hole. Zero and Ryan followed him. Ryan and Stanley were in the hole. ero told them he woulld be getting shovels, for him and Ryan. When he came back he brought the shovels.  
  
"Wow you dug fast" Zero said.  
  
"Yep" Stanley said moving so ero can get in. "Were going to make this wider"  
  
The three boys started to dig. Zero hit something hard. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Yea" Ryan said. They started to go at the dirt where Zero felt soemthing hard. When the objext was exposed they pulled it out. "WE FOUND IT!!" Stanley yelled.  
  
"WOOOO" Ryan yelled. Then a light shined on the three boys. They looked up and saw Mr. Sir Pendanksi, and The Warden. "Thanks for your help boys" The warden said.  
  
"Oh great" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" the warden asked.  
  
"nothing mame" Ryan said.  
  
"Good" she said still putting the light on them. The warden jumped back when she saw a Yellow Spotted Lizards. They went on the boys. Hissed at them. They liked Zero the best. Soon daybreak was here. The boys would be found soon and get out of this hell hole. The warden saw cars come and cursed to herself.  
  
"AWW damn there here already" the warden said.  
  
"Their not girl scouts" Mr. Sir said. The warden looked at him funny and looked back at boys. Soon Stanley's lawyer came and saw the boys in that hole. "Oh my god" his lawyer said.  
  
"Get him out of this hole now" she said.  
  
"How do tyou think we can get them out" the warden asked.  
  
"Well I dont know" she asnwered.  
  
"Stanley and his friends stole my trunk" The wadren said.  
  
Stanley looked at her and glared. "THAT'S A LIE" he said getting out of the hole.  
  
"That was a lie" he said again.  
  
"Yea, Stanley would never steal anything" ero said getting out of the hole. Ryan followed Zero. The warden ran over to Zero. 'This is mine" he said.  
  
"IT'S STANLEY'S" he yelled back.  
  
"What?' she looked at the chest and saw Stanley Yelnats. Zero sounded out the words. Pendanski looked very shocked that a stupid boy can read. Ryan laughed at the warden. "Ok lets go back" his lawyer said.  
  
"Come on Zero and Ryan" They followed Stanley back to the tents. As soon as they got to the tents, the boys got the trunk in the car. Thw warden tried to get the trunk. "Its not your so back off" his lawayer said.  
  
Squid came out of the mess hall and saw Ryan, Stanley, and Zero. "THEIR ALIVE" he said in his texas accent. Soon all the tent came out. D-tent was happy to see the boys. "I am going home" Stanley said.  
  
"What have you been eating?" Armpit asked. The boys laughed. "Mam do you got a pen and paper?" Armpit asked.  
  
"No but he seems to have one" she said pointing to Mr. Sir. He nodded and gave her a pencil.  
  
"Paper?' she asked. The gave her a clipboard. Armpit told Stanley to call his mom and tell him hes sorry for what he did.  
  
"Marion Sevio, Its been a long time" the officer said.  
  
"You not suppose to carry this weapon" he said.  
  
"I thought Marion wasn't a boys name?' Zig asked.  
  
"Its not" Mr Sir said. The boys started to laugh at this. "Oh and Penddansk i is no doctor" Mr. Sir said after that. The boys laughed some more. Soon clouds covered the sky. It started to rain. The boys played in the rain, like they never saw in years.  
  
"STANLEY, HECTOR, RYAN" his lawyer called the boys. Stanley told the boys they will always stick together. Ryan hugged Squid and told him good bye. Soon enough they would all be together again. Soon enough.  
  
Ok Longer than the last haha!! I DID WOO! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!! This story ain't over yet. I love this story!! woo!! ok Review!! ~*Shannon*~ 


	6. Thinking

Chapter 6  
  
Hey, I am updating this story again. I love story more than the others. After this update i got to Another Hole Dug. Ok lets to this story heh!  
  
Ryan got back to New Orleans on a Saturday. He didn't tell Shannon because he wanted to surprise her. He went into to school that monday. He saw Shannon at her locker. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. He thought she was beautiful. He breathed and walked behind Shannon and put his hands on her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" he saked. Shannon turned around and her jaw dropped. "RYAN!!"  
  
"Yes, I am back" he answered. She put her arms around her neck.  
  
"I am so glad your back" Shannon said.  
  
"Me too, I missed you" he said.  
  
"I did too" she said. He smiled and kissed Shannon on the mouth. She kissed him baxk. As soon as Shannon heard the warning bell she pulled away. "Hey I got to go, I don't want to be late"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Pick me up atfer school?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled and walked away. He watched after. "I LOVE YOU!" he yelled.  
  
"I DO TOO!" she shouted back. Ryan left laughing. He was going back to college. He left in the middle of the year. He was going next semester, which is next week. He left to go and eat. He went to ketchup with his friends.  
  
It was 3:30 and Shannon outside the school waiting for Ryan. She got out of school at 3:00. He is about 30 minutes late. She wiated more. She had somewhere is be right now. Finally his car came and she got in.  
  
"Hey baby" he said.  
  
"Hi" she said, simply.  
  
"Come on Shannon, I am sorry I didn't mean to be late. I was hanging out with me friends. Can you forgive me?" he asked. She glared at him. He looked back at the road and thought it was a no. She look outside the side window. "I need to be somewhere"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Chelsea's house, we were going to study together" Shannon answered. He nodded and drove to Chelsea's house. When they got there, she kissed him on the cheek and got out. He sighed and drove off.  
  
~*Chelsea's house*~  
  
"So he is back?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Yep, came back Saturday"  
  
"Oh, so you still mad at him for goign to the camp?" she asked. Shannon shook her and smiled. Chelsea smiled back and started humming.  
  
"Oh my god Chels stop" Shannon said.  
  
"I didn't do anything" she answered. Shannon gave her a look. Chelsea looked at her and started to laugh. Then she started to have laughing fits. Shannon rolled her eyes. "So do you like want to marry him?"  
  
"Chelsea, why do ask?"  
  
"I am just asking" Chelsea replied.  
  
"Yea, but when I get out of college" Chelsea nodded and luaghed some more. "Ok what is it now?"  
  
"Thinking about how much you sound Hilary Duff"  
  
"OH MY GOD" Shannon yelled. Chelsea laughed and knew that she got to Shannon's spot. Chelsea loved doing this.  
  
"NOT FUNNY"  
  
"Yes it is" Chelsea said between laughs.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
~*Ryan's House*~  
  
Ryan was cooking dinner when he came into the house. He smelled the aroma from the kitchen. Ryan walked into the kitchen and hugged his mom. "Hey Ryan, did you see Shannon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, she's kinda mad at me right now" he said, getting a soda.  
  
"Oh well why?"  
  
"I was late picking her up" he answered. She nodded and went back to cooking the dinner. Ryan's sister came into the kitchen. "RYIE!" she yelled as she ran over to hug him.  
  
"Ok enough love" he said.  
  
"Mommy, Ryie is being mean to me"  
  
"I am not" he answered. His mother shook her head. Ryan, somethimes acted like he was 12 or 14. He was 19 and still is alittle immature. "Cathy go wash up for dinner"  
  
"Ok mommy" Cathy walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Ryan sat down and his and his mom talked. She asked him about college. "Ryan when are you going back to college?" she asked.  
  
"In 2 weeks"  
  
"ok so do you got everything packed to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yea mom, Shannon told me to pick her up, i'll home by the time dinner is done"  
  
"Ok Ryan" she said. Ryan got his coat and ran out of the door into his car. He drove to Chelsea's house. When he was driving he was thinking that he didn't want to loose Shannon. He thought what he would do if Shannon wasn't in his life. He would be lonely. Shannon is his angel. He taught her a lot of stuff. He knows Shannon is obssesed with this movie A Walk To Remember, he changed like Landon did. He was grateful like Landon. Here he is.....with Shannon. 


	7. forgive and forget

Chapter 7  
Forgive and forget  
  
Hello...Sorry everybody thought this was over...hmm? nope! lol i love this story anyways lets get to the story yep! ok umm sex is mentioned and done soo ya! Shannon  
  
Ryan was waiting for Shannon to lave Chelsea's house. When she came out, she stared at him. He leaned on his car and smiled. "Ryan?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you I was walking home" she replied. He nodded and smiled some more. She smiled back. She loved his smile.  
  
"Baby I am sorry I was late" he answered, saying sorry.  
  
"I know you were" she replied.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back. "Wanna join me for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"At your house?" Shannon asked. He nodded and took her hand. They got into his car and he drove to his house. He saw a car that didn't look familiar to him. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He and Shannon went hand in hand inside the house. Ryan went to the kitchen. He saw Stanley.  
  
"Caveman?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yep thats me" he said. Shannon stood by her boyfriend, confused.  
  
"She looks prettier in person" he said. Shannon smiled.  
  
:"Ryan dinner is ready" his mother said. Stanley and Shannon went in the diningroom talking and Ryan following them.  
  
Dinner  
  
Shannon got up and went to the bathroom. Ryan also got up. Shannon was leaning against the wall, smirking.  
  
"I knew you would get up" Shannon said.  
  
"I wanna spend time with you" he said.  
  
"I know but your friend is here, so we'll make out later"  
  
"Ok" Ryan said, pouting.  
  
"Baby" Shannon replied. walking back in the diningroom. Ryan followed still pouting. As soon as they to the table Shannon and Stanley were talking again. Ryan smiled and ate his food.  
  
Hours later Stanley left, saying good bye to Ryan and Shannon. The couple went up to his room. They sat on his bed talking. "So what did you have to do at camp?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Dig holes"  
  
"Holes?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, its weird" he answered kissing her on the mouth. She kissed him back only deeper. They were now making out on his bed. His mom and sister were asleep. He kissed her neck and pulled off his shirt. He smiled and pulled off her shirt as well. He kissed her skin, feeling how soft her skin was. Shannon watched ryan go down her body. "Ryan.." Shannon whispered  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you" he smiled and kissed her. She took off his pants and showed his pizza pattern on his boxers. Ryan was obsessed with pizza. He had to eat all the time.  
  
"I love you too" he said. She kissed him and they slept for the rest night in eachothers arms for the rest of the night.  
  
The next morning  
  
That morning, Shannon snuck out of Ryan's window. She didn't care about what her mother said. She loved Ryan and her mother had something against him. Shannon went home and saw her mom sitting at the kitchentable scolding at Shannon. "Where were you Shannon?"  
  
"Ryan's place"  
  
"Oh...I didn't know where you were" her mother answered. She rolled her eyes. She knew any second that her mom and her will fight. "Dont go rolling your eyes at"  
  
"Sorry mom" Shannon said in a saractic tone.  
  
"Ok Shannon do you want to be grounded?"  
  
"Oh no" Shannon said nothing else to her mother and went upstiars to her room.  
  
"CHELS CALLED!!" her mother finally said.  
  
"OK ILL CALL HER LATER MOM" Shannon retorted. Shannon once again rolled her eyes. She and her mom didn't really get along. They never did.  
  
Shannon went to sleep because half the night, she didn't get to sleep.  
  
Ryan's house  
  
"When did Shannon leave?" his mom asked.  
  
"After you and Cathy went to sleep" he lied. She smiled and went to go wake up Cathy. Ryan rolled his eyes and called Shannon. "Hello?"  
  
"Shannon?"  
  
"Oh, hey Ryan" Shannon answered.  
  
"My mom yelled at me because I came home late"  
  
"Oh...mymom asked when you left" They might of thought that thier parents knew that they were having sex. But whenever they did it, they shared soemthing like no one can ever seen in a lifetime.  
  
Ok took along time. lol anyways i hope you like this chapter. Its not over yet. lol Sorry Christine....ok well i g2g....bye Shannon 


	8. The trouble with love is

Chapter 8  
The trouble with love is..  
  
This chapter had mention of suicide. Very deep chapter. Anyways thanks for reading. keep reviewing. Thanks. Bubbles. I DONT OWN ANY SONGS!!!!!!  
  
Soon all the D-tent boys lived by Ryan Twitch caught an eyes of girl, Chelsea. She was Shannon's best friend. Ryan set them up and it worked. Chelsea was having a party and invited Shannon.  
  
Jake came up to Shannon in the hall of the house, where Chelsea was holding her house party. He kept an eye on her all night. "Hey baby" he said.  
  
"Hi Jake" she answered, flaty. He pushed Shannon agianst the all and kissed her, hard. Ryan came to the hall and saw Shannon and Jake kissing. He felt tears in his eyes and got away from the thing was hurting him most. He left the party crying. He didn't care. He was hurt. When he got home, he feel asleep, crying.  
  
Party  
  
Shannon pulled away from Jake and slapped him. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't love you" Jake, being drunk slapped Shannon.  
  
"YOU LOVE ME" he yelled. Shannon started to cry. She didn't trust anyone who slapped her. She ran to her best friend. "Oh my god shannon, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked, concerned.  
  
"Jake...he hit me"  
  
"He left already. Shannon you go home and rest" she nodded and left ther party.  
  
Next Day  
  
Ryan called Shannon. The phone kept ringing so he got the anwering machine.  
  
"Hi this Shannon. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and i'll get back to you soon as possible..wait the beep. BEEP...just kidding" Ryan laughed at that. He waited for the beep and answered the messgae.  
  
"Shannon meet me at Starbucks. I i'll see ya later. Bye" he answered. When Shannon got home, she checked the messages. She got in the shower and changed. She went out of the door got into her car Shannon drove to Stabucks. She was worried what would happen..she was scared.  
  
Starbucks  
  
Ryan sat at a table in starbucks waiting for Shannon to come. She went inside the coffee shop and walked towards Ryan's table. "Hey Ry" she said.  
  
"Hi sit down" Shannon nodded and sat down. "What's wrong?" she asked/  
  
"Shannon, I think we need to see other people"  
  
"What why?" she aaked with tears in her eyes. What did he mean. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. She was worried. "You cheated on with Jake"  
  
"What the hell? Ryan, no I didn't" she retorted in tears.  
  
"Why did you kiss him?" She looked at him shocked. He doesn't trust his own girlfriend. She couldn't take anymore she started to cry. "The party last night. Explain that?" he challenged.  
  
"Oh last night. Jake kissed me" she said.  
  
"Oh right, um I have to go" he said getting up and leaving Shannon herself crying her eyes out. Why didn't she trust. She trusted him 100%. Ryan drove home in pain. He knew he cause pain to Shannon, but he saw Shannon kiss Jake.  
  
Shannon kept crying and craying. Who cares if people look at her. She was in pain. She trusted him with her life. She loved him so much.  
  
Ryan's House  
  
-Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
  
It'll fool ya every time-  
  
Ryan was at home thinkingabout what did. Breaking up with the love of his life. It had to be done.She was kissing his best friend.Ryan knew he would get over her soon.  
  
- The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all-  
  
He walked out of hisroomand sat on the floor. He felt tears coming down his eyes. He knew he needed Shannon. She was his angel.  
  
-The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all-  
  
Shannon's House  
  
Shannon was in her room crying. She STILL didn't care. She wanted to die. She lost Ryan forever. She would never get him back. Shannon didn't want to talk to anybody. She didn't feel sharing her feelings right now. Her mom would tell her there is other fish in the sea. Her friends would try to make her feel better. The only person she could talk to was her friend Chelsea.  
  
- The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all-  
  
Chelsea has been her best friend since 4th grade. They have been through breakups, death, divorces, moving of other friends and crushes. Chels knew how to calm down Shannon. She decided to call Chelsea.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chelsea can I talk to you?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Sure Shannon, what is up?" Shannon sighed on the other line. Chelsea knew something was up. She could tell by her friends sigh.  
  
"Ryan broke up with me!!" Shannon started crying again. Chelsea gasped and tried to calm her down again. It didn't work. "Shannon, I'll talk to you later and we'll have a girls night out"  
  
"Ok thanks Chels"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" They both hung up. Shannon layed down on her bed and started to cry. Chelsea was the only one who cared about her. Shannon soon fell asleep.  
  
-The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
And you can't refuse the call  
  
See, you got no say at all-  
  
Ryan got out of the hell and fell asleep dreaming about Shannon. He still loved her so much. He will get back with her in months. But not right. The trouble with love is...  
  
Ok...this chapter is done. It was too long so i have divided the chapters lol. I hope you liked this. I have enjoyed writing this. -Bubbles- 


	9. trusting again

Chapter 9  
  
Hey I am back with chapter 9. haha before I go into the chapter. I wanna urgeyou to read my new story, when I loved you. Thanks Bubbles  
  
It was month later, Shannon was in her room talking to Chelsea. She was in tears. Ryan has found someone else. He name is Leah. She brown hair. After Shannon got off the phone with Chels, she went downstairs. She went to get a knife in the kitchen. Shannon then stabbed herself in the stomach to kill her self. She didn't want to live anymore. She wanted to die. She doubled over and the whole room went back.  
  
A few minutes later, her dad saw his daughter in a pool of blood and blacked out. He quickly called 911. The ambulance came and took Shannon to the hospital. Her dad called everbody Shannon called. Soon all her friends were at the hospital. Ryan was called on his cell. He was with Leah.  
  
"What is that sound?" she asked.  
  
"My phone" he took it out and answered it. He gapped at what he was being told. Leah was looking him funny. "Hun, what's wrong?"  
  
"Shannon stabbed herself" Ryan said.  
  
"Oh, well get back to our date" she answered. He shook his head no. Leah glared at him. He needed to be with Shannon. He knew he loved her still. "What do you mean no?" she asked.  
  
"I need to see how Shannon is doing Leah. We can do this another time?" he said putting his cell phone away. "Ok fine, next you see me. Were through" she said.  
  
He smiled and walked away. Leah didn't know how much he loved Shannon. He loved her with all his heart. He wanted her back.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Shannon was awake, and was talking to Chelsea. Then Ryan burtsed in the room. He wqas sweaty and must of ran to the hospital. It wasn't far away where his date was. "Ryan?"  
  
"Shannon I am sorry" She glared at him. He was not6 that sorry. For not believing her. He thought she freaking cheated on her. Then broke her damn heart. She might not trust him now.  
  
"For breaking with me, not believing me that I didn't cheat....and going out with Leah" Shannon said. He smiled and came over to the bed.  
  
"Me and Leah broke up" he said.  
  
"Well, if you wanna get back together with me, you have to show me you love me" she said. He thought about what she just said. He did that before. He made love to her. That was showing her. Telling her he loved her like almost everyday was half too. He thought she wanted more. Maybe she did. He needed to better to get Shannon's trust back.  
  
"Ok fine" she finally said. She looked him and nodded. She didn't know what he was going to do. She hoped that he meant he would show her. He walked and went back home. Ryan at home thought of something. This song he called the reason was the song he wanted show Shannon that he loved and cared about her. He also hoped that it work and win him back.  
  
Ok i am done. Sorry is this so short. I ran out of ideas. The next chapter might be big. heh I hope so. Well anyways, I hope you reviewShannon 


	10. Only Hope

Chapter 10  
Only Hope  
  
Ok i am back with another chapter heh....dont worry ya'lll Ryan and Shannn are safe...but obstacles lay ahead mauahaha!...ok to the fic.  
  
Ryan came up with a prefect way to prove to Shannon that he loved her. He got his radio out of his room and put it in his car. He drove to the hopital. He wanted to win Shannon back. He had to try. She was his life, his angel. She changed him.  
  
He got the to the hospital and parked his car. He took the radio out of his car. He then walked into the hospital then to Shannon's room. She was sleeping. She needed her rest. Ryan came tip-toeing in the room. He smiled at her sleeping body. She was a sleeping angel. He waited unti she woke up. When she woke up, she saw a smiling Ryan. She wanted to smiled, but couldn't. He started to play and sing the song.  
  
-Theres a song thats inside of my soul

Its the one I try to write

Over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and over again-  
  
She wanted to cry. Shannon loved this song. He knew everything about. Her favorite song and movie. Only Hope was her favorite song.  
  
-So I lay my head back down

I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I know your my only hope-  
  
He smiled and sang some. Knewing this worked he was glad to have the love of this life back. He would never let go of her again.  
  
-Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing

laughing again It feels like my dreams

Are so far away

Sing to me the plans that you have for me over and over again-  
  
Shannon started to sing with Ryan. She knew that he truelt loved. He meant it. Ahe also knew she could trust him again.  
  
-So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

And pray to be only yours

I know now your my only hope-  
  
Leah came into the room to see her rival and ex-boyfriend kiss. She glared at them but diden't matter to Shannon and Ryan. They loved eachother. Deeply.  
  
- I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs

I'm giving it all back-  
  
Ryan kisses Shannon again. Leah glared again. She made a mistake letting Ryan go. She wanted Ryan. No one can have him accept her.  
  
-So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now that your my only hope-  
  
Leah still glared at the couple. She knew Ryan was deticated to this girl. He loved Shannon. Never wanted to loose her. The song ended. "Shannon I need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok" she said staring at him.  
  
"Shannon, the thought of loosing you is like thinking of death...I nevwer want to loose you again. NEVER" Ryan said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea really" he answered. She smiled.  
  
"Well well you two are back together" a voice said. The couple looked at the voice and saw Leah in the doorway.  
  
"This happy moment sucks. She cheated on you Ryan. With your best friend" Leah pointed out to Ryan. Shannon glared.  
  
"Actually he kisses me. He wants me. I can't help it" she answered. Leah glared. She wanted Ryan, for herself.  
  
"Right" Ryan glared at Leah. She smirked.  
  
"Leah go away" Leah walked out. "Are we back together?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Yes" Shannon answered.  
  
Ok see told ya. They are going to do fine with some freakin huge bumps in the road. I am not going to tell those bumps bc i dont want to.... -Shannon-


	11. Shattered Dreams

Chapter 11 Shattered Dreams  
  
The couple was back together. Chelsea was happy. In fact, all their friends were happy. School just ended, Shannon passed all her classes to go to 12th grade.  
  
Shannon had her friends hang out at her house. They were having a sleepover. They were playing Truth and Dare.  
  
"Ok truth or Dare" Marly said  
  
"Ok, Adri your first" Shannon said, smirking.  
  
"Ok fine, it's always me who goes first," she said.  
  
"Ok adri, Truth or dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Do you like Ricky Kasch?" Marly asked. Adri slightly blushed at the question was being asked. "Yes, I do" The girls burst into laughter.  
  
Shannon had ALL her friends over. They were Megan, Erin, Jazmine, Chelsea, Adri, Mykalanne, Marly, Caitlin, Candy and Leah. Leah was a different Leah. She was not Ryan's ex-girlfriend.  
  
"Ok Marly, truth or dare?" Jazmine asked.  
  
"Truth" she said. Shannon knew what question they were going to ask. Marly might even know too.  
  
"Ok in our English class you said that you like Alan, do you?" Chelsea asked Marly.  
  
"Yes, I do" Mykalanne also liked him, glared. Marly smiled and gave Mykalanne a big hug.  
  
"Chelsea, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ok, I dare you to call Kayleigh" Shannon said smirking. Chelsea smiled and called her number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, twitch likes you" Chelsea said. Then she hung up and laughed. Kayleigh hung out with the cool kids. The ones you never like and are always bitchy. She was one of them. Shannon laughed. She had fun with her friends.  
  
The Next Day  
  
They were out in a nightclub. Shannon was drinking too much, so her friends watched her and what she drank. Ryan was dancing with Megan, just as friends. When Leah (his ex) came up to them. "Hey wanna dance Ry?" Leah asked coming up to him.  
  
"No Leah" He said waking away. She glared and stood there. Shannon was in the bathroom when Jake went in. He did something to her that scared her for life. After that, Shannon went home alone. She was upset and felt dirty. She did not Ryan the rest of the night, because she left early. Chelsea saw this side of Shannon, she has never seen before. She knew that she had to leave Shannon alone for a while.  
  
Jake came out of the bathroom happy as can be. He had sex with the most beautiful most girl in the whole wide world. He thought about using a condom but wanted to feel Shannon. That was just wrong.  
  
Ryan did not get to see Shannon the rest of the night. He went home and thought about her. He was glad to have her back into his life again. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
Week Later  
  
Shannon did not want to tell Ryan. She felt like shit. However, she had to tell him the truth of what happened.  
  
He came by her house. He knew something was wrong. When he called, she would not call back. He thought it was all good between them.  
  
"Shannon, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Tell me baby" She sighed and wanted to cry, but she held back her tears. She wanted to be strong for Ryan.  
  
"I was raped by Jake, and I am pregnant with his baby," she said. He looked at her shocked. He was going to kill Jake. She started to cry. She could not take it anymore. He held her, to make sure that she knew that he would be by her side the whole time. "Everything is going to be ok"  
  
She smiled and kissed him. "Yea I guess so," Shannon said as she kissed back some more.  
  
Shannon was 17 and having a baby. Her mother did not even know about this yet. How will she tell her mom?

Sorry so short. All I could think about this chapter. I hope ya like it though.


	12. On the Line

Chapter 12 On The Line  
  
I do not own On the line by Lance Bass, Joey Fatone and Mandy Moore. So don't freaking sue me. I also do not own Ryan. I just own Shannon.  
  
After seeing a devastated Shannon, Ryan went to go see Jake. He was going to set him straight. He wanted to beat up Jake right now. Ryan got his Jake's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Ryan, come in" Jake said. Ryan let himself in the house. Jake walked from the door to the couch and smiled.  
  
"Did you rape Shannon?" Ryan asked his 'best friend.'  
  
"No" he lied.  
  
"Ok, Shannon told you did" Ryan answered.  
  
"She was drunk" he answered. Ryan glared at the boy sitting in front of him. How could he do this to a girl?  
  
"Jake she's having your baby," Ryan said, pointing out what he did to Shannon.  
  
"Really is Ryie mad because I fucked his girlfriend?" Jake asked Ryan. Ryan glared more at Jake, wanting the urge to kill him.  
  
-You'd never come along I got all this love inside That I'm sure you want tonight I'm wishing you What I've been through To get to you-  
  
"Get away from Shannon. I do not want you near her. If you go near her, I will get the police on you. I love her to death. I do not want anything to happen to her anymore. I do not want any more pain for Shannon. She has been through a lot. She loves me back, also. Jake, you are my best friend, you don't rape your best friend's girlfriend," Ryan said.  
  
Jake stared at Ryan and what he said about Shannon. He never meant to hurt Shannon, he loved her. "I'm sorry but I love her as much as you love her. Before you met her, I loved her. She didn't even freaking know me. I love seeing her face, I love the way she moved. I think about her everyday and every night. I did rape her and I am sorry. I just wanted to see how if felt to make love to her" he answered.  
  
Ryan was shocked that his best friend was in love or obsessed with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe it. Soon Ryan was back at his house. His girlfriend was pregnant with his friend's baby. It was all insane.  
  
Well Shannon told all her friends and they all understood. Ryan told to keep the baby. She agreed to keep it. She dropped out of school until she had the baby. It would take the almost the whole year of school. She did work on schoolwork and would be able to graduation from High school.  
  
Ryan was doing well in college. He turned 20 and Shannon couldn't be at his party for some reason.  
  
"Where is Shannon?" Megan asked.  
  
"Hospital" Erin answered.  
  
"Why?" Marly asked. Megan shrugged. Chelsea was not at the party either. It was very strange. Ryan was talking to Megan when Mykalanne took him by the hand to go into the hallway.  
  
"Myk, What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Pick up your damn cell phone cause somebody is trying to call you" she said glaring at Ryan.  
  
"I don't have it with me, I left it at home," Ryan answered.  
  
"Well next time bring it because Shannon is in labor," She said walking off.  
  
Ryan stared and ran out of the house. He drove quickly to the hospital. When he got there, he ran to see all of Shannon's friends, waiting.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Good, she is pushing hard" Chelsea answered, smiling at Ryan. Ryan nodded and put on some scrubs. He then went into the room.  
  
Shannon was pushing harder then ever when Ryan came into the room. The doctor was trying to coax her. Ryan then heard crying and saw the baby.  
  
Ryan kissed Shannon for doing a good job. Shannon was crying and laughing at the same time, while she held her new baby.  
  
"Allie Taylor Moore" Shannon said.  
  
"I like that name" he answered,  
  
"Me too" Shannon smiled at the baby in her arms. Allie had Shannon's eyes but some features of Jake too. Jake then came in the hospital room. He walked up to Shannon and looked at his daughter. He smiled at the small figure in Shannon's arms.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Allie Taylor" Shannon answered.  
  
"Are you going to keep her?" he asked. Shannon nodded. Jake understood and left. Ryan wanted to adopt Allie, but Shannon and him weren't married. He was 20. she was 18. He wanted to something special for her.  
  
-I'm laying it

On the line to show you

I'll never let you go

On the line for your love

There's nothing I want more

When you smile  
  
I feel my heart open-

-And I know there's nothing

That I wouldn't do (I wouldn't do)

I'm layin' it

On the line this time

Just to be with you-  
  
-When you smile

I feel my heart open

And I know there's nothing

That I would not do

I'm layin' it

On the line this time

Just to be with you-


	13. A moment like this

Chapter 13 A Moment like this  
  
Ok sorry I have been busy studying, today I could update my story, and I need to type.  
  
Shannon got out of the hospital with Allie, and since he wanted her to have a day alone with Shannon, he set up a date for them to do it. Therefore, he decided to take Shannon to dinner.  
  
He picked her up at 7:30 pm. He took her to the beach. They ate dinner on the beach and walked on the beach too. They went back to the blanket they ate on. Ryan had something in his pocket but wanted to give it to Shannon later. He smiled at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
-What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
  
Would you believe me  
  
Would you agree  
  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love has come here and now-  
  
"Nothing" she answered her, getting on one knee. She looked at him in shock. Ryan took the box out of his pocket.  
  
-A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.-  
  
She stared at Ryan. He opened the box and it held a diamond cut ring. She gasped when she saw it. She wanted to hug him.  
  
-Everything changes but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share-  
  
"Will you marry me Shannon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" Shannon started to cry. Ryan hugged Shannon and calmed her down. This was the best day of Shannon's life.  
  
-A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-  
  
The next day Shannon had to tell her mom that she was engaged to Ryan. She knew her mother is not going to be happy with her.  
  
"Mom we need to talk" Shannon said as her mom came into the room.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"I am engaged to Ryan," Shannon answered. Her mother glared at Shannon. She did not like Ryan. At all.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Engaged"  
  
"Shannon your 18 and you have a baby already. Your not ready to get married yet" her mother said. Shannon glared at her mother.  
  
"Mom, I don't care what you say, I love Ryan" Shannon said still glaring at her mother. Shannon got up, left the room, and stormed out of the house, mad.  
  
On the other hand, Ryan told his mom. She was happy that her son was getting to his girlfriend. She likes Shannon very much. Ryan went back to his apartment he bought, soon Shannon and he would be sharing. The apartment had three bedrooms and one bathroom. It has a kitchen and a living room too.  
  
He got a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Shannon in tears. He brought her inside the apartment.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?"  
  
"I need to get away from my mom," she said.  
  
"OK, I know she hates me, but you want to movie in with me?" he asked Shannon. She nodded and left to get her things.  
  
When back home, Shannon took all her stuff and Allie, and put them in her car. She then drove to Ryan's apartment.  
  
Ryan helped get Shannon's stuff in his apartment. He was glad Shannon was moving in with him.  
  
Allie had her own room. Shannon was happy to move out of her mom's house. Shannon was living with her fiancée.  
  
They were at the table talking about the wedding.  
  
"Your mom, sister is coming" Shannon said.  
  
"Ok is your mom coming" Ryan asked. Shannon shook her head. He sighed and did more of the planning with Shannon.  
  
Ok I am done. Oh, I forgot...I do not care about you freaking flamers. You all can go rot in hell. -Shannon- 


	14. Hero

Chapter 14  
Hero  
  
Hey this is the last chapter. I hope you like this. I loved writing this story..as much as you all reviewed.  
  
Its been months of planning the wedding, its finally here. Shannon and Ryan were getting married today, April 7th 2004.  
  
Shannon was in her dressing room with the maid of honor, Caitlin and her bride's maids Jazmine, Megan,Erin, Marly and Chelsea. Her friends were happy she finally happy.  
  
"Shannon, you are drop dead beautiful. Ryan will love you" Caitlin said. Shannon blushed and smiled at her friend. Her make-up was done. Everything was there that she needed. On the other hand, Ryan was sweating bullets. He was nervous. He didn't have cold feet though. His best man is Twitch. When Ryan was done, he snuck out and went to Shannon's dressing room.  
  
"RYAN!!" Chelsea yelled. Ryan had an innocent smile on his lips. Chelsea didn't take this one bit. Ryan was up to something. "Leave" she said pushing him out the room. He pouted and walked down the alter with, is her cousin Kyle.  
  
Jazmine, Megan, and Chelsea went downthe aisle. Mykalane went downthe aisle, throwing flowers. Mike came down aisle bearing the rings. Then Caitlin went down the aisle with Twitch. The wedding march started to play. Shannon breathed in and out. She walkted down the aisle. She looked beautiful. Ryan was floored. As she made it Kyle let her go and Ryan came up to her and brought her to the aisle.  
  
"We are gathered here today to bring Ryan Brant and Shannon Lyn Moore in holy matrmony" the reverend said. "These two have chose to say thier own vows, Ryan?' the reverend asked.  
  
"Shannon, we have been together for so long. We've been though a lot. The breakup we had was hard. I thought about you everyday and everynight. I have always loved. I will always will" he said. Shannon smiled.  
  
"Shannon"  
  
"Ryan, your my star. You helped me reach the stars. Follow my dreams. When you broke up with me, I was devastated. I thought I lost my first love. Somebody once said you cannever forget your first love, I never did. I never will Ryan, I love you so much. Iwill never ever love anyone but you" Shannon said.  
  
"Do you Ryan Brant take Shannon Lyn Moore to be your lawafully weddedwife to love and to hold for sickness and poorer as both as you both shall live?" the reverend said.  
  
"I do"  
  
"Do you Shannon Lyn Moore take Ryan Brant to be lawafully weddedhusband, to love and to hold for sickness and for poorer as both as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do" she answered.  
  
"If anybody think these two people should no be together. Speak now or forever hold your peace" Shannon  
  
looked around. "STOP THE WEDDING" somebody yelled.  
  
"Shannon I love you" Jake said.  
  
"I DONT"  
  
"Hey why?" he asked.  
  
"Do you get it,I love Ryan. I always will. So leave me alone. Ok..just do it. I have never loved you. Even if we have a daughter. I still don't love you" Jake gave up. It was no use. Shannon didn't love him..she loves Ryan, Jake left.  
  
"By the power invested in me, in the state of New Orleans, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the reverend.  
  
Ryan lifted the vail from her face. He then kissed her. It was sweet, deep and passionate kiss. Shannon liked it.  
  
They walked out of the church, people throwing rice at them. They weregoing to the reception. Shannon and Ryan went into the limo.  
  
On the way, Ryan was staring at Shannon.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head and smiled at Shannon. "Looking how pretty you are" Shannon blushed. He smiled again. He kissedher, deeply. Shannon pulled when they got at the reception hall.  
  
They got out and walked in. "Welcome Mr.and Mrs. Ryan Brant" They walked to the table and sat down. The music started and everybody danced. Soon when everybody ate, Caitlin came on stage.  
  
"Now the bride and groom will have thier dance," she said. Shannon and Ryan stood up and went on the dance floor. The song started to play.  
  
-Would you dance

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run

And never look back

Would you cry

If you saw me crying?

And would you save my soul, tonight?-  
  
They looked into eachothers eyes. They could do it all night. They knew from when they first dated, they would be together forever.  
  
-Would you tremble

If Itouched your lips?

Would you laugh

Oh please tell me this

Now would you die

for the one you love

Hold me in your arms, tonight-  
  
Chelsea was happy to see her best friend happy. Shannon is 18 and happy to be married to her love of her life. The one who she will be sharing her life with. Her soul mate. Her life mate. Ryan feels the same way. Who cares if thier that young. He doesn't  
  
-I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away-  
  
Twitch watched the couple dance, he was happy. His girlfriend's best friend was happy. He didn't want Chelsea sad. It made him sad as well.  
  
-Would you swear that

you'll always be mine

or would you lie

would you run and hide

Am I in to deep?

Have I lost my mind

I don't care You're here tonight-  
  
Ryan whispered the lyrics to her. This was thier song. She was his hero, because he was alone 3 years ago. He wanted to die, until he saw Shannon. She changed his life. His angel.  
  
-I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my break away-  
  
-Oh I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

Am I in to deep?

Have I lost my mind

I don't care...

You're here tonight-  
  
-I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

you can take my breath away-  
  
-I can be your hero

I can kiss away the pain

And I will stand by you forever

you can take my breath away

You can take my breath away-  
  
The music faded and Ryan and Shannon shared a passionate kiss. They made the kiss more deeper. Soon they got to business. They cut the cake and Shannon threw the flowers. Chelsea caught them. Alittle after 12, everybody went home. Ryan and Shannob went to Hawaii for thier honeymoon.  
  
"I can be your hero, Shannon," Ryan whispered into her ear.  
  
OK I AM DONE! This is the last chapter. I hope you liked this story. Thanks for reviewing. Ok i g2g but thank you! GO AND ROT IN HELL FLAMERS!


End file.
